Have we Met?
by Black Rose25
Summary: xXChapter 2 Up!Xx Five years after the Alliance catches River and her brother, Simon walks past the loading dock of Firefly with no knowledge of who he is. Can Kaylee help unravel this mysterey? Rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Joss is god. The characters are his. I'm just having fun with them. AN: YAY!! I finally wrote another fic!! I decided that Simon needed a girl, Kaylee needed a break, and we all needed to watch. Also, there weren't very many Kaylee/Simon fics, and the ones that were there weren't very good, in my opinion. No offense to those who wrote them, I just don't like the style. Anyway, On with the fic! Bon Appetite!!  
  
I was sitting in my much-loved chair outside the docking bay of Serenity when I saw him again.  
  
Simon Tam, the man I had expected never to see again when we parted five years ago, was walking past my ship with his Doctor's brief case in hand.  
  
I barely paused to look at his face before I ran over to Simon and pulled him in to an affectionate embrace. "Simon, is it really you? What happened on Orion? I thought for sure that the Alliance would never let you go!" I exclaimed. I was deeply concerned, however, when he jumped back from my hug and looked at my face with a mingled sense of confusion and slight annoyance.  
  
"I believe you must have me confused with someone else," Simon said. "I have never been to Orion, and, to the best of my knowledge, we have never met before in my life." He then took a few steps back from me, turned, and continued to walk on his way. I watched crestfallen. He looked just like Simon, but his tone did not at all suit his character. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, turned to face me, and sprinted back.  
  
"But if we have never met before," he said, "how did you know my name was Simon?" Now it was my turn to look confused. Then it really is Simon! I thought. But if he is Simon, how come he pretended not to know me just a minute ago? Then it hit me: he didn't know who he was! Somehow, someone had managed to wipe out all memory of me, of Serenity, of...My thoughts drifted off to River, and I wondered if he could even remember his own sister. This was getting far to complicated for me, so, as always, I decided to go to the Captain.  
  
AN: Dun Dun Dun....Dramatic Pause.... So, what do you think? I am just starting out, so go ahead and review the hell out of it. I know it's probably pretty crappy, but it might get better if I had constructive criticism. Flames will be used to heat bathwater!!(Read "The perils of Bathtime," it's on my favorites list) AAAAAnnnnyyyway, I hope you liked that, and the more reviews I get, the faster I type, I Promise!! Toodles!!  
-Black Rose 


	2. A conference with the Captian

YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! I am seriously sorry for the ginormous update delay, and I would like to state that you readers are the very very best I could ever wish for! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *Passes out cookies and MP3's of the Firefly opening theme, which, I might add, is IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!!* Anyway, due to your demands, I will try to make this longer, and try to answer some of the key questions stated more clearly by X3. Just review me when you're done, and I really will wright faster! I promise!  
-Black Rose  
  
*Voice of Giles comes on some invisible loudspeaker:*  
Last time, on "Have We Met?"  
  
Simon didn't know who he was! Somehow, someone had managed to wipe out all memory of me, of Serenity, of...My thoughts drifted off to River, and I wondered if he could even remember his own sister. This was getting far to complicated for me, so, as always, I decided to go to the Captain.  
Now, Back to our show.  
  
Mal was, as always, found in the mess hall. Dragging "Simon" along behind me, I nodded at all those on the ship who had never seen Simon, while all those who had followed me on my quest to the galley. We passed the Sheaperd, who took one look at the expression on "Simon's" face and followed us.  
  
Tevan, the ship's new pilot, only spared a brief glance our way, and went back to his rather avid discussion with Inara on the procedures you underwent to become a companion (That comes in later. Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge :P. Mal/Ina). I felt my heart pang as I remembered the events that had led to Wash's disappearance, and his subsequent and unavoidable replacement...But I really had no time to think of such sad matters.  
  
Next, we passed Jayne's quarters, and I had remembered how doubtful we had been when he first signed on as a member of the crew. His presence on Serenity had been invaluable on several occasions before now, and he had already made it plain that he had no intention to leave my ship. He had only to see us, all but running down the catwalk, a man who looked unmistakably like Simon Tam in tow to grab several of his favorite guns and follow our steadily growing following.  
  
The four of us shortly found Mal and Zara, the new first mate, plotting the new course in the mess hall. From the looks of it, the new heading was for Glau, one of the central planets. However, my arrival dragging the man who had lost us almost half the crew obviously washed all whatever remained of his interest in course plotting from his mind.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mal said to "Simon," standing up from the table. "You demand that we go off on some Harebrained attempt to rescue your sister, " "Mal?" I said, "get Zoë ikilled/i in the process," "Mal??" I said again, "then walk in here like you own the place five years later, expecting me to welcome you with open arms???" "Mal!!" Finally, I managed to get his attention. "Mal, he doesn't remember."  
  
"Doesn't remember? What the f#$@ do you mean, 'Doesn't remember???'" Mal, as usual, was thinking with the Alliance Bullet lodged in his shoulder, rather than with his head.  
  
"I mean," I said calmly, "that he has no memory of Serenity, or River, or even Orion. He's been wiped."  
  
"Damn Alliance." said Mal. "I itold/i him that going after his sister wouldn't do anything besides get us all killed in the process!"  
  
"Will someone iplease/i tell me what the hell is going on?!" Zara interrupted. "Now," she said calmly, "I don't know what this is all about, but I do know that shouting wont get us anywhere." *Good old Zara, always keeping her head in a crisis.* Suddenly, I noticed that "Simon" hadn't said a word during this whole exchange. On the contrary, he looked like he was rather on top of the situation, considering that today he had been hugged by an unknown woman that knew his name, dragged aboard a ship, accused of leading someone called Zoë to her death, had profanity shouted at him, and informed he had a sister he had never met. He was holding up ivery/i well, I thought suspiciously. I mean, once the Alliance had wiped his old memory, who's to say that they didn't insert a new one? One that had him playing the role of a spy? I didn't want to think about that, about my beloved Simon working against the crew... Suddenly, much to my surprise, I found the entire crew staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Well," said Mal, "You are the one who brought him here, so I expect you to be the one to explain the event to Zara and whoever this is." Here he gestured at "Simon."  
  
"Oh, um..." I was very much put on the spot, and I was rather lacking an idea of where to start. "Just start at the Middle, and work out," Sheapard said unexpectedly. I jumped, for he had not said a single word through the entire outburst.  
  
"Ok." I sat down and grabbed an apple from the ever-present bowl on the table. I turned to face Zara, and began my narrative.  
  
AN: Mwa ha ha ha ha!! The evil Author! Don't blame me, blame Top Hat, my personal plot bunnie, who's ravenous biting has forced me to be writhing some 6 stories at once, only 3 of which so far are published. I will tell all about the elusive events at Orion in the next chapter, or at least most of them. It might take a few updates. In the meantime, review!! I'll Give you Gold!! lol, Just press the magic button, and I'll update sooner! Toodles! 


End file.
